Tokyo · ¿Love? · City
by NaruNein
Summary: CANCELADO RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL DESDE DONDE QUEDÓ EL FIC HASTA SU SUPUESTO FINAL. LO SIENTO POR LA GENTE QUE LE PUDO HABER GUSTADO ESTE FANFIC. (para los que quieren pajas, hay un lemon en el cap 3 si no me equivoco :'U)
1. ¿Más que admiración?

_OK! esta es la 3 vez que resubo esta cagá e.e to porque me salen errores del diablo y el querer alargar más el cap... viva la indecisión, espero seguir satisfecha con el cap después de una semana para no volverlo a cambiar_

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=_

Nervios. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, frente a esa puerta tan especial, ¿Por qué especial? muy fácil, detrás de esa maravillosa puerta se encontraba la persona que más he admirado, además de su hermano. Un pequeño sudor empezó a hacerse presente en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, al pensar que no sólo estarían "esas" personas, si no muchos más a la espera de que yo tocara la maldita puerta para poner mi presencia en el ambiente.

¿Dónde estoy? en frente de la puerta de Crypton, no sé como llegué de ser una cantante callejera a estar en el mismo paraíso de los Idols, ah cierto, entré en un concurso de talentos y fui el 1º lugar de casi 200 participantes, y antes de volver a la calle con un trofeo (que no es mucho), un hombre de traje elegante me ofreció su mano y me llevó en limosina hasta acá haciéndose llamar "Master", y poniéndome al tanto de lo último que había hecho su empresa y de que quería que estuviera en ella porque esto y esto otro. En fin, sigo aquí como estúpida sin poder presionar ese bendito roble barnizado con muchos detallitos.

-Ok, me aburrí, voy a tocar- Dije al modo "tsundere" y poco a poco acerco mi mano a la puerta hasta que siento un gran peso encima, y al parecer estaba en el suelo con una silueta encima mío, creo que eso explica lo que pasó, ah... que vergüenza, pero esperen, esta silueta... tiene cabellera rubia, casi dorada, ¿caso es...?

-¿R-Rin K -Kag-gamine?- Oh mierda, acabo de tartamudear, alguien deme una soga por favor.

-¿Eh?- Dijo la rubia algo confundida, hasta que levantó la mirada y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, era una chica bellísima, parecía una verdadera "barbie", pero más aniñada, mi corazón se aceleró a mil, si, me encantaba, adoraba y quería muchísimo a Rin Kagamine, si no la hubiera conocido, en este momento estaría trabajando en una oficina, recibiendo correos con quejas y consultas, sólo para tener dinero, dinero, y más dinero.

-¡Rin!- decía detrás de esta incomoda escena una chica de coletas, obviamente era Miku Hatsune, no hay nadie más princesa que la 1º entre los Vocaloids, seguida por una muchacha de cabello rosa, esa si que no sabía quien cresta era, me recordaba a la "Dulce Princesa", y Len Kagamine, el hermano de la joya con piernas.

-¡Ah! tu debes ser el nuevo ¿no?-Dijo la joya con piernas con gran ternura, ah... su voz era tan hermos- espera, ¿dijo... "el"?

- LA nueva para tu información- Ok, acepto que una persona con la que NO voy a vivir, que una persona de la CALLE diga que soy hombre, pero por favor acabo de tartamudear su nombre me la forma mas femenina posible y aun así dijo que soy hombre (bueno, no dijo que era hombre así directamente pero ¡es lo mismo!).

-Ay, perdón, es que no nos habían dicho nada de LA nueva integrante, y como parecías chico entonces pensé que lo eras- Dijo la rubia mirando un poco a su alrededor y vio que todavía seguíamos en el suelo, así que se levantó asustada y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, el tacto de sus manos era mágico, se podría decir que capturó mi atención totalmente.

-gracias y creo que no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias, te puede jugar una mala pasada- Dije calmada pero en el fondo me preocupé un poquito.

-De nada mamá... mamá... ¿Como te llamas?- Dijo la ojiceleste con una sonrisa, claramente queriendo reír, su sonrisa iluminaría todo el lugar en donde quedaron atrapados los 33 mineros.

-Me llamo 96neko, pero puedes decirme Kuro Neko- Dije seductoramente, creo que mi cuerpo se alió con mis pensamientos para ligarle sin mi consentimiento, que desastre, apenas la vi y ya quiero llevármela a la cama.

-Bueno, de nada mamá Kuro Neko- Dijo con una sonrisa mucho más grande de lo que era.

-¡Rin revienta la burbuja y deja de coquetearle a la nueva!- Dijo Miku y Rin se puso tan roja como un tomate, en eso una mujer de cabello castaño se acerca a mí y me dice - Vamos marimacho, entra- obviamente no me lo tomé a mal y le sonreí pícaramente, a lo que ella me sonrió seductoramente. Al parecer sabe de mis juegos.

Entré con confianza, creo que esa bienvenida tan especial se merece mi confianza. El lugar era MUY espacioso, tanto como para comprar un trampolin 50x100 y aun así quedaría bastante espacio, sus paredes eran de un tono almendra con toques cafés, el suelo era de baldosas amarillas y en el centro de cada baldosa una nota musical color naranja oscuro, habían 2 escalera, una que daba a 5 habitaciones y otro que daba al 2º piso, no sé porque alguien querría 2º piso con el tremendo espacio que ya tienen en el 1º.

-No sé si te molesta pero solo hay 5 habitaciones así dormirás con Miku, ¿La conoces, no?- Me dijo la castaña y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me cabreo un poco la idea de que tendría que dormir con Miku, solo espero que no en la misma cama.

-No importa, supongo- Le dije sin mayor escándalo y mirando las puertas dije- ¿Cuál es?- me miró seria y me señaló una que tenía unos detalles de puerros, no me sorprende.

Antes de dirigirme a esa puerta-ensalada me dio unos cuantos consejos acerca de Miku, por si alguna razón de la vida se enojaba conmigo. En fin, volví a mi destino y antes de abrir la puerta siento un olor a crema, fue extraño, pero aun así entré sin tocar, se suponía que todos estaban abajo... ¿verdad?

-¡cierra la puerta degenerada!- dijo una cabeza rubia que no era perteneciente a los kagamine, vi una escena porno, no tenía ni puta idea de que hacían dos muchachas extrañas (para mí) en la habitación de la princesa haciendo cosas inmorales, solo cerré la puerta del susto y decidí dejar mis cosas afuera, no eran muchas, de hecho era solo una guitarra y un par de botellas con tapioka.

-¡mamá kuro neko! ¿pasó algo?- dijo la rubiecita riéndose aún por como sonaba ese "sobrenombre" en mí. Fui hasta ella haciendo un poco parkour, había que aprovechar el inmenso espacio ¿no?.

Las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza -Emmm... nada- dije con una sonrisa muy nerviosa, recordar esas imágenes me dio un pequeño escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, a mí me habían pillado en esas condiciones VARIAS veces, nunca me había importado, pero ahora si que se cómo se siente entrar a una habitación ajena y encontrarte con porno lesbico.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde están Gumi y Lily?- dijo Miku y la castaña a unísono, creo que ahora tengo una mejor idea de quienes eran esas personas, asi que dije -Creo que deberían revisar las habitaciones- todos me miraron profundamente, creo que me puse más pálida de lo que estaba en ese concurso.

-jajaja, con que eso era- dijo divertida Rin, sigo diciendo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, las miradas se alejaron de mi y pasaron a Rin quien ya entendió el motivo de mi nerviosismo y la desaparición de las anterior mencionadas.

-eso significa que...- dijo la ojicafé algo asqueada con una vena marcándose en su frente, de seguro esas chicas no salen con vida.

-¿!¿EN MI HABITACIÓN?!- gritó claramente muy enojada una aguamarina diciendo- ¡Meiko, vamos!- a lo que Meiko obedeció y subió tan rápido como la puerritos a encarar a las descaradas que estaban en "nuestra" habitación.

Eran las 20.30 hrs. me encontraba recostada en mi nueva cama en la habitación de Miku, me habían llamado casi 4 veces para que baje a cenar pero no quise, me sentí muy a gusto en esta cama, hace mucho que no me sentía en las nubes con una simple cama.

-¿Kuro-chan?- escuché a penas por la sensación de relajo que me daba esta cama, me drogué.

-¿mmm?- dije con pesadez, realmente necesito dormir un poco.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?- dijo Rin con un tono preocupado, tal vez sea porque no quise ir a cenar.

-por supuesto, solo me drogué un poco con la cama y me dio pereza bajar- dije con voz algo borracha pero clara, ella se puso a reír bajo, era adorable.

¿Cuando me dio un beso en la frente? ¿Cuando se fue? Ni idea, pero sentí como mi cara se empezó a calentar desde la frente y como mi cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo que empezaba de esta. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo llegué a pensar en lo linda que era Rin? ¿Desde cuando tuve la iniciativa de querer protegerla, mimarla, e incluso hacer cosas indecentes con ella? deben ser los efectos que tiene las lolis sobre mí. Ya se me pasará... ¿o no?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=

_Espero que mi esfuerzo por ser ideal sea de su agrado y me despido cansada x-x_


	2. La pesadez de la fama

_soooon~ las 1 de la mañana~ y aquí el segundo cap~ ok, lean noma' _

* * *

><p>-¿Me quedé dormida?- dije al sentir unos pequeños rayos del cálido sol inundar mi rostro, ni idea de que hora sería, miré al lado y Miku seguía durmiendo, ¿Cuándo entró? De hecho, ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?, tengo un serio problema con la hora, y para más encima me quedé dormida con ropa. Me levanté y cuidadosamente baje las escaleras y sentí el sonido de un televisor, alguien debe estar despierto.<p>

Seguí mi camino hasta la cocina hasta que una voz detiene mi andar y hace que voltee a ver, era Meiko.

-Vaya que madrugaste…- me dijo sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja e instintivamente le pregunté - ¿Qué hora es? – me miró seria pero un clara duda existencial.

-son las 6 am, perdona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo y se le borraba de a poco ese rostro de duda existencial, quería saber mi nombre.

-wow… nunca me había despertado tan temprano… me llamo 96neko, pero puedes decirme Kuro Neko, es un placer Meiko- le dije guiñándole el ojo a lo que se sonrojo un poco y me ofreció la mano, y como la galana que soy la tome y le deposité un pequeño beso, estaba como un jugo de frutilla y desvió su mirada.

Deshizo el agarre y me dijo - al parecer conoces a todos ¿no? – mientras lo decía me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara junto a ella.

- a todos no, pero supongo que a los más esenciales- dije con total seguridad, creo que es común en mi agarrar mucha confianza.

- veo que eres muy pícara kuro-san, ya veo como dejas a tus pies a todas las mujeres de Crypton y , incluyéndome- me dijo entre risas, veo que era una mujer con la que puedes hablar muy cómodamente.

-jajaja, gracias Meiko-san- dije y en eso sale de su habitación un sonriente muchacho de cabello azulado comiendo un helado de arándano.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo el abominable hombre de los helados yendo hacia nosotras, creo que a estas personas deberían decirles más sobre la gente nueva, enserio.

-Hola Kaito- dijo Meiko sonriente y yo solo lo saludo con un gesto, su nombre me recuerda al sake, pero frío, es extraño pero me recuerda a eso, necesito un psicólogo.

En eso Kaito se sienta junto a mi, me extiende su mano y me pregunta - ¿Cómo te llamas chico?- agarro su mano, se ve amable, pero jote.

-Me llamo 96neko, puedes decirme Kuro Neko, y soy una chica- dije disimulando la molestia, ¿Qué acaso no les informan nada a estas personas sobre la gente nueva? hubiera sido una asesina en serie y aun así ellos no hubieran sabido nada porque no les dijeron nada, o sea, no mames.

-¿¡ERES MUJER?!- dijeron ambos a unísono, esto ya me esta fastidiando.

- ¿sorpresa? - dije algo dudativa, pero ya lo dije así que no puedo arrepentirme.

-wow, para ser mujer tienes un buen cuerpazo de macho- dijo Kaito sorprendido, e instintivamente se tapó la boca, creo que no quiso decir eso.

-me halagas Kaito, me halagas- dije con total seguridad, ese tipo de comentarios me halagan, no sé por qué pero hacen crecer mi ego.

Ambos estaban con los ojos hechos platos, especialmente Meiko que después se puso bastante roja, en mi instinto animal y sin conciencia, empuje a Meiko para que se recostara en el sillón, me puse muy encima de ella y suspiré en su oido, creo que acaba de temblar.

-hm. pensé que te resistirías más- le dije en el tono más seductor que tengo, creo que mis instintos, mi falta de conciencia y mis hormonas me están jugando una broma pesada, MUY pesada.

En ese mísero momento siento como me golpean en la cabeza fuertemente, la fuerza era tanta como cuando lanzas un martillo de concreto a la velocidad de una flecha, sí, así se sintió.

* * *

><p>-!Hey, pervertida despierta!- decía una voz claramente enojada, era la de Meiko, supongo que me habré desmayado con el golpe.<p>

-p-perdon...- dije casi en un susurro y sentí una mano acariciando la parte trasera de mis orejas, me vino un cosquilleo intenso que me hizo ronronear.

-¿De que disculpas tonta? Mira las noticias- me dijo en un tono serio pero de igual manera, bastante molesto.

Al parecer seguía en el sillón, pero esta vez había gente diferente en el sillón, estaba Miku, Rin y Meiko. Mas allá, en la mesa, alcancé a divisar al bananero Len, a Kaito, el mounstro come-helado , a la Dulce Princesa que no conozco y a las niñas porneras que ya ni me acuerdo como se llamaban.

De la televisión escuché "_Se han colado unas imágenes donde se les ve a Rin Kagamine y el supuesto nuevo integrante de Crypton teniendo un encuentro muy cercano, ¿Será esta la nueva historia de amor en Crypton? quédese en "intrusos" para saber más sobre esta impactadora noticia", _O no, esto no puede ser bueno._  
><em>

-!RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- gritó una exasperada Meiko ensordeciendo no solo a mi, si no a todos los presentes, y mejor aún, helandonos cada cm de sangre en nuestro cuerpo, hay que empezar a cavar la tumba de Rin Kagamine.

-Meiko no te enojes conmigo, no tenía idea de que eso pudiera pasar, no me mates, aun soy virgen- dijo muy asustada Rin y yo ante tal comentario no pude aguantarme una gran risotada.

Meiko primero señalo a Rin y dijo -tú morirás virgen- y luego señalándome dijo- y tú te callas o te arranco las cuerdas vocales- mi risa cesó en seco, ahora si que me sentía asustada.

-Ya es suficiente con que los paparazzis estén roendo nuestra cerca para hablar con Kaito y Gakupo sobre su relación, y que ahora estén tirando abajo nuestra puerta para hablar con ustedes, me lleva la conch...- dijo Meiko siendo inmediatamente silenciada por Kaito (vaya, que valiente) diciéndole - sin garabatos, hay menores de edad-.

-Ahora solo habrá UNA menor de edad- dijo Meiko con una voz muy amenazante, escuché como Rin tragaba en seco mientras Meiko sacaba una correa.

No sé que hice, pero todos se me quedaron viendo, haber analicemos el ambiente... hmm... creo que ya sé por qué: 1. acabo de abrazar a Rin en forma de protección y 2. dije las palabras perfectas para ser grabadas en una estatua de piedra en honor a mí.

-Si vas a matar a Rin, matame a mi primero- lo dije con una voz de posesión extrema, tanto que si la llegase a morder le rompería los huesos.

En ese momento me dio una vergüenza extrema, simplemente no creí que volvería a decir algo así. La solté con brusquedad y de la pura vergüenza salí corriendo por la puerta principal en dirección indefinida gritando -!PERDÓN!- puedo llegar a ser muy vergonzosa en los momentos mas inoportunos.

Al parecer mi cerebro dijo que tenía que ir al lugar de siempre, mi querido bar de dioses, mi verdadero Night Club: If you do do, ahora me pregunto si ellos estarán ahí...

Entré sin más preámbulo y escuchaba muchos murmullos, tal vez era porque ahora soy la colibritany que está buscando a sus chambelán. Sentía todas las miradas sobre mi, y una voz muy conocida para mi me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Kogeniu, mi barman preferido.

-¡Kuro-chan! Ah pasado una semana sin que vengas aquí, escuché que ahora estas en donde cualquiera de nosotros quisiera estar: Crypton, ¿es cierto?- dijo ese hombre lobo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Más cierto que aposté mi casa y la perdí- dije en broma imitando su gran sonrisa, hace mucho que no lo veía, me alegra tanto que todavía conserve esa encantadora sonrisa.

-jajaja, tu siempre tan bromista, oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que haces aquí?- me preguntó con una clara confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora no puedo venir a saludar?- dije fingiendo molestia, a lo que el me levantó la ceja con la expresión de "¿enserio?"en lo que me resigné y le dije - Ok, la verdad es que huí de Crypton porque pasé vergüenza y bueno, al parecer mi cerebro dijo que tenía que ir para acá, y aquí estoy-.

-Apuesto que es por lo de la loli, te agarró al tiro jajaja, ¿Dónde quedó mi fiera, mi dominante, mi campeona?- dijo riéndose, espero no haberme sonrojado, que vergüenza, ahora seré "96neko, la gatita", "96neko, la caramelo" etc.

-¡Kuro-chan!- escuché gritar desde un sitio no muy lejano y sentí que me apretujaban demasiado, era Vip-Tenchou, ese engendro de la felicidad y relajación suprema.

gruñí ante tal afecto a lo que Tenchou me replicó - ¡No seas hostil, yo solo quería darte amooor~!- emanaba olor a alcohol, espero que lo que dicen los borrachos no es cierto.

Lo senté en mis piernas, ni una queja, al parecer lo disfrutaba, le dije - hemos subido un poquito de peso eh...- me miró algo molesto, no le gusta que lo molesten con su peso así que me replicó nuevamente - cállate ninfomana come-lolis- Ok, acaba de prender la mecha.

lo agarré al estilo princesa y lo dejé caer seco en el suelo y me dice muy adolorido - hija de...- patea las patas de mi silla haciendo que esta se vuelque y caiga encima de el, a veces puede ser tan infantil.

-¡Auch! ¡tarado! - dije fastidiado a mas no poder, pero de un momento a otro lo agarré cual perro y lo senté en una silla, pedí 4 botellas de whisky, le pasé 2 y empecé a beber, me sentí muy angustiada.

Terminé las 2 que tenía y pedí 2 más, quería beber, beber, beber, y beber.

Cuando iba por la sexta botella, una mano misteriosa me quitó la botella y me miró muy coqueta, claramente era ella, era Valshe.

-¿Que hace esta hermosa joven bebiendo whisky?- me dijo seductoramente muy cerca de mi oído, mi mente no actuaba con claridad así no se mofó en ningún momento, me agarró de la cintura y ahí fue cuando inútilmente reaccioné, empujándola hacia atrás débilmente.

-No te asustes, no vine a hacerte daño, no otra vez- me dijo en un tono mas sensual todavía y mi cuerpo seguía luchando por deshacerse de aquel agarre, en eso escuché decir a Kogeniu - suéltala, sabemos que está borracha pero ten más dignidad y intenta comértela de nuevo cuando esté consciente de si misma- lo dijo en un tono muy serio, pero para mis oídos sonó muy gracioso, así que empecé a reír.

-¡Kuro Neko-san!- escuché desde la puerta principal del recinto, era una voz muy femenina, seguida de muchos sonidos de flashes que me cegaron completamente hasta el cuerpo de una muchachita rubia los cubrió para después tomar mi mano y salir corriendo del lugar.

Era Rin, la reconocí por su aguda voz y su muy suave tacto que tiene en sus manos, detrás vi como también empezaban a correr con alegría 3 personas muy conocidas que me cargaron, de ahí, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>-¡irresponsables, kuro y tu son un par de irresponsables, ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir con el tremendo escándalo que armaron y que para más encima pusieran la cereza en el pastel escapando de un bar con este trío de gente? ahora sí que no pueden ir a grabar sin cámaras rodeándolas, ¡menos ir al baño!- nos regañaba mamá Meiko mientras Kaito y Miku nos tiraban unas cubetas de agua fría, dejando ver furia en sus rostros, espero que le agradezcan a dios que no tuve resaca.<p>

Tenchou, Kogeniu y Valshe estaban detrás de nosotros, como cachorritos buenos, a veces puedo repudiar el como se salen de problemas fácilmente y toda la culpa recae en mí, debe ser el karma, si eso debe ser.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche, estaba muerta de sueño, aunque acabo de despertar de una pequeña siesta desde la puerta del bar hasta aquí, supongo.

- Los cinco se quedarán aquí durmiendo como castigo, agradezcan que eso es lo más generoso que pude hacer de castigo- dijo finalmente Meiko para después irse a dormir, seguida por todos los demás integrantes que no eran ni Rin, ni yo.

-Tengo sueño- dijo un sonmoliento Tenchou acomodándose temerosamente en un sillón, cayendo poco a poco en manos de morfeo.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir- dijo Kogeniu poniéndose encima de Tenchou para seguirle en el camino del sueño, me impresiona lo pesado que puede ser el sueño tenchii.

me acomodé de costado en el gran sofá mientras Rin me veía con cara dudosa, así que le pregunté en un hilo de voz - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- al parecer lo escuchó, me asintió y muy despacio se fue recostando junto a mí, era bastante pequeña por lo que cabía perfectamente. En un acto reflejo la atraje hacia mí con mi brazo libre, abrazándola.

-Vaya, vaya, que atrevida- le oí decir a Valshe, de ahí no escuché nada más, excepto...

-sigues igual de dominante kuro-san, incluso más que aquella vez...- dijo.

La odio tanto, pero la amo tanto... y duele.

* * *

><p><em>ah mierda! pues... ¿que puedo decir? gracias por leer el cap:0 y chao, es muy tarde x_x<em>


	3. Todo es culpa de Valshe

_Gracias a toda la gente que lee esta historia, tal vez no es mucha pero gracias ;w;, me... me... me emociona:3 perdón por la demora o3o es que se me corta la imaginación, lo tenía listo ayer, pero se me borró todo el final D': lloré uwu pero lo hice de nuevo:3 y... eso (? lean nomá  
><em>

* * *

><p>Acabo de despertar con todo el brazo babeado y entumecido, al parecer alguien durmió muy cómoda anoche. Son las 10 de la mañana, desperté con el sonido de un televisor. Estaban despiertos Tenchii y Koge, Valshe seguía durmiendo al igual que la princesita que tengo al lado.<p>

Lo veía todo muy nublado, será porque recién despierto y, como siempre me pasa, veo todo blanco y negro, ah... cuando era joven...¿Tenía que llegar a eso?, no lo creo, pero para ese entonces creo que era mi mejor alternativa, joder...

-Kuro, ¡despertaste! - me dijo casi en susurro un alegre Tenchou viendo que todavía hay gente dormida, y continuó - para que sepas, todos los demás integrantes excepto la dulce princesa y la diva, se fueron a trabajar- Vaya que hasta Tenchou se da cuenta de que la pelirosa se parece mucho a la dulce princesa.

En eso veo un cuerpo que se levanta lentamente del suelo diciendo - koge, pásame mi aspirina- ay Valshe, sigues siendo una puta desobediente, ¿cuántas veces te han dicho que no puedes dormir de esa manera, menos en el suelo? bueno, no importa por más que a mí me importe. Creo que por más que la quiera dejar a su suerte siempre me preocuparé por ella, todo ha cambiado desde ese día...

No solo se despertó Valshe, sino también la pequeña, levantándose de a poco de mi brazo haciendo que sienta ese agudo dolor cuando mueves tu brazo entumecido, tenía su cabello algo desordenado y sus ojitos demostraban cansancio, y aun así se veía hermosa, al parecer también durmió bien.

-Roaww...- soltó Rin antes de volverse a acostar en mi brazo, la perezosa esta quería seguir durmiendo, le piqué la mejilla para que deje de dormir, las expresiones que ponía cada vez que la picaba eran muy tiernas.

**-**¡basta!- me dijo estampándome un buen manotazo en la cara, duele, arde y palpita mucho.

-¡Au! Esta bien que quieras seguir durmiendo pero no seas agresiva-le dije mientras calmaba el dolor en mi rostro.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, especialmente yo porque a esta hora voy a llegar tarde al trabajo- dijo Kogeniu mientras cargaba a un perezoso Tenchou que no se quería irse.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con neko-chan- dijo con suma seguridad y una pizca de coquetería una orgullosa Valshe abrazándome del cuello y prosiguió -Tengo asuntos "pendientes" con ella- dijo finalmente para depositarme un pequeñísimo mordisco en mi oreja,se sintió bien y repugnante al mismo tiempo, debe ser por el rencor.

Sentí como alguien me tiró de mi camisa para alejarme de aquella mujer que me seducía, era Rin... ¿¡RIN?!, no me lo creo, pero me emocioné muchísimo, casi lagrimeo, gracias Rin.

-Oye estúpida déjate de andar con cariñitos a kuro neko-chan, me asquea- dijo muy seriamente Rin mientras empujaba hacia afuera a una Valshe totalmente en shock, no se esperó que tales palabras salieran de esa "santa" boquita que tiene, bueno, yo tampoco.

En el momento que le cerró la puerta en la cara a Valshe no pude evitar saltar a darle un abrazo, debo decirlo sinceramente, es la primera vez que alguien hace algo para quitarme de encima a esa acosadora.

-Uyyy... Rin prendió mecha, ¡Rin prendió mecha!- dijo en un tono muy burlón la puerritos mientras la dulce princesa miraba a Rin con cara de "ah mierda, ¡esa es una dominante de corazón!".

-Miku...- dijo Rin en un tono muy amenazante, tanto que me heló la sangre hasta a mí, en eso una Miku corre al estilo Sonic en busca de un lugar seguro seguida de una furiosa rubia derrapando llamas.

-Espero que no me la deje hecha polvo para esta noche- dijo pícaramente una pelirosa acercándose a mi a grandes pasos para mí gusto. Me extendió la mano en señal de saludo y hice lo mismo que le hice a Meiko, pero más atrevida: tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con ella, mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos de a poco pero muy peligrosamente, quedando a unos míseros centímetros de los suyos.

-Hola, es un placer poder conocerte finalmente - dije en un tono sensual sin agrandar la distancia entre ambas y suspiré ampliamente haciendo que mi aliento se cole en su boca, en eso se pone tan roja como una frambuesa, en un acto instintivo la besé, se notaba su confusión en el beso por la forma en que le costaba seguirme el poco ritmo que hacía.

Al cabo de unos momentos su confusión desapareció, transformándolo en pasión, intensificó el beso y yo colé mi lengua en su boca, su lengua intentó domar la mía, el beso era tan intenso que la terminé recostando en un sillón, corté el beso en un intento de respirar mientras le mordía delicadamente el labio, no me gustaría lastimarla con mis colmillos.

mi consciencia no volvía todavía, por lo que volví a sucumbirme en ella y me dediqué a morder su oreja, no se si seré yo pero sabía que era su punto débil, ningún detalle como ese se me escapa. Continuando con mi labor de hacer que se estremezca del placer que le provocaba que yo tuviera contacto con su oreja, tenía una de mis piernas chocando con su intimidad y una mano rozando sus caderas buscando el cierre de su falda roja con bordes rosados, sabía que el cierre debía estar por el costado izquierdo por que se notaba que era una "CollegeBoom" por su diseño, en mi vida he visto tantas faldas como un hombre que a visto porno. Mi mente y cuerpo estaban enloquecidos por saber que había debajo de esa sexy blusa blanca escotada, mi mano se alejó de sus caderas y pasaron a manosear los pechos de la pelirosa, desde ahí escuché algo que me hizo sobrereaccionar.

-Por favor, no sigas...- me dijo muy apenada, y yo entré en semi-shock.

Nos miramos a los ojos y una vergüenza gigante me inundó, me salí rápidamente del sillón toda roja no creí que mi instinto animal dominante iba a llegar tan lejos otra vez, por lo menos me controlé antes de quitarle un botón, si lo hubiera echo, ya no podría ni ponerse su ropa después y el sillón parecería que se dio una ducha, todo mojado.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿entendido?- me dijo casi en un susurro, estaba asustada, yo también y no pienso negarlo. ¿Que pasaría si alguien nos hubiera visto? casi me dio un paro cardíaco solo con pensar que Rin, Miku, ¡un paparazzi! nos hubiera visto; hay que admitirlo: estuvo excitante.

-Nadie, nunca jamás- dije finalmente para alejarme considerablemente de la pelirosa, obviamente no era un muy buen momento pero le pregunté - perdona que pregunte pero... ¿Cómo te llamas?- en eso la pelirosa no pudo evitar soltar una gran risa.

-Casi me violas y me preguntas como me llamo, eres un caso tu eh... me llamo Luka- me dijo todavía riéndose, bueno, ¿a quién no le entra la risa cuando una pregunta común y corriente por el contexto se vuelve idiota?, tal vez no es el caso de muchos, pero da gracia.

-Que bonito nombre- le dije con una sonrisa, en eso entra Rin en el ambiente, se le notaba avergonzada, y por alguna razón, estaba con una camisa gigante con algunos botones que le cubría lo justo y lo necesario. Detrás una enfadadísima y rojísima Miku iba con una prenda caída, que se encontraba algo gastada, lo único que la diferenciaba con las pintas de Rin, era que se podía ver con claridad su trasero y un poco de sus pequeños pechos.

-Sinvergüenzas, ¡váyanse a ponerse más decentes dios!- decía Luka exasperada intentando cubrir más a su damita, mientras que yo lo hice con la mía, pero disimuladamente. Oh mierda, ya la estoy tratando de mía, esto no va a llegar a nada bueno, nada bueno para ella y tampoco para mí.

No idea de como llegaron a eso, pero de seguro no fue nada sano... naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada sano.

Le ofrecí la olvidada chaqueta de Valshe pero la rechazó diciendo que no quería nada que fuera de Valshe, entonces le ofrecí un poco de mi ropa que me quedaba pequeña, fuimos a mi habitación e hice que se probara la ropa que le había propuesto. Se veía bella con todo lo que usara, pero mas me gustó como le quedaba ese jersey negro con rayas rojas, esos jeans short con patines rojas con gatitos negros y esas zapatillas rojas de marca.

-Te ves preciosa...- solté, acabo de pensar en voz alta, debe ser el karma que viene a atacarme otra vez.

-Gracias kuro-chan- me dijo con su carita media roja.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo?- le dije seductoramente estrechándole la mano, a lo que ella asintió pero sin tomarme la mano diciendo - mientras no me violes- sonreía mucho, veo que pilla mis trucos.

-Muy bien, sin violación, ¿Vale?- le dije guiñándole el ojo, ella hizo lo mismo pero agregó una sonrisa pícara, no es muy inocente que digamos...

la tomé de la mano y la obligué a salir de la habitación, la agarré de la cintura, me subí al barandal y salté hacieno una pirueta, Rin gritaba del puro espanto, cuando llegamos al suelo, me falto equilibrio y caí hacia atrás aún con Rin en mis brazos.

-¡Estúpida demente!- me decía muy alterada por lo sucedido, la apretujé contra mi y se calmó, necesitaba un poquito de cariño para calmar los nervios, bueno quien no se asusta cuando te agarran de sorpresa y te hacen hacer parkour sin siquiera saberlo.

-bueno, ya que viviste tu emoción del día podemos salir- le dije divertida y empezó a golpearme sin fuerza, tal vez para demostrar su enojo, vaya que estaba cabreada.

-¡Tonta estúpida!- me dijo, y yo también cabreada besé la comisura de sus labios, estaba como un tomate con ketchup.

-...Estupideichon...- me dijo, me recagué de la risa, su carita de puchero no mejoró mi risa.

-¡jajajajaJAjajaJAjaJAAA! ay... dios... ¡ajaJAjaJAjajaJAJAja!- mi risa se volvío muy deforme, alguien deme aire. Me acaba de golpear en la cabeza, deteniéndo mi risa, duele mucho...

* * *

><p>-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- me dijo Rin mientras caminábamos por la vereda mientras veíamos los diferentes locales que pasaban por nuestras miradas.<p>

-Primero, a comprar cartas pokemon, segundo, no sé- le dije algo avergonzada rascándome la nuca a lo que ella me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces vayamos a jugar videojuegos, ¿te parece?- me dijo manteniendo esa enternecedora sonrisa en su pequeña y suave carita.

-Mientras no me acerques a un tragamonedas, te lo agradecería- dije a lo que ella rió moderadamente, y sigue estando ahí esa putamente hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-jijiji, bueno, ¿Vamos?- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, no te sonrojes 96neko, sé fuerte, sé fuerte...

-E-esta b-bien- me cago en las mil p...

-¡MIREN! ¡RIN KAGAMINE Y 96NEKO! ¡ESTAN TENIENDO UNA CITA!- chucha tu ma... fan de ...

-Hay que correr- dijo mirando espantada como venía gente de todos lados con cámaras y esas cosas, el 60% de esa gente eran paparazzis.

La hice subirse a mi espalda y me subí a un auto que había por ahí estacionado y salté para agarrarme a un poste de luz, Rin iba muy aferrada, pero no noté miedo, creo que con lo del pakour en casa le hizo perder el miedo de mis acrobacias. Delicadamente me senté, aferré mi cola al poste por si acaso y muy despacio fui sentando a Rin en mis muslos, cuando ya estuvo en ellos la abrazé bien fuerte para que no se fuera a resbalar.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté con mucha preocupación, pudo haberse golpeado en alguna zona del cuerpo, o mucho peor haber quedado inconsciente por algún golpe que pudo haber recibido en la cabeza.

-Si estoy bien tranquila- dijo con total calma, parecía divertida y prosiguió - esta vez si fue divertido- dios, quita esa sonrisa que me derrites.

-jejeje, bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le dije parándome en el poste con Rin en brazos.

-¿vas a saltar?-.

-Si-.

-Déjame respirar un poquito-. dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Eso debería hacerlo yo, yo soy la ve va a ser todo el trabajo- dije haciendo resaltar una vena en la frente.

-Pero si me muero de un paro cardiaco a la que le van a echar la culpa será a ti asi que dejate de hacer tierra y salta-.

Entonces pegué un salto desde el poste hasta el techo de un local de ropa, recordé esa carrera, esa carrera... sentí la tristeza y la adrenalina inundar mis venas al ver la multitud de gente que hacía el esfuerzo de subirse al techo donde nos encontrábamos.

-la carrera...- dije casi en un susurro, espero que Rin no lo haya escuchado.

-Kuro-chan ¡empieza a escalar!- me casi gritó Rin, se escuchó muy fuerte ya que estaba cerca de mi oreja.

Mis sentidos se volvieron a activar y deje correr esa adrenalina corriendo a gran velocidad a través de la gente esquivando cada obstáculo en mi camino, corrí como 6 cuadras en zig-zag para evitar que la multitud de gente con cámara no pudiera tomar una foto fija, doblé a la izquierda, a la derecha, nuevamente a la izquierda, seguí derecho y los perdí.

* * *

><p>Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un bosque, no sé si lo mencione pero de repente me da una pérdida de memoria y al llegar a un lugar inesperado siento que me he perdido parte de mi vida, bueno, es lo que me acaba de pasar. Se suponía que yo paré en la entrada de un café NO EN EL BOSQUE, debí haberle pedido pastillas para la memoria a Koge, ese parece farmacéutico con la variedad y cantidad de medicamentos que lleva en un "pequeño" bolso siempre sacando la excusa que podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento, y creo que hasta ahora le encuentro la razón, estúpido koge...<p>

Había un pequeño lago cerca así que fui a sentarme ahí, me miré a mi misma, no estaba Rin colgada así que entré en desesperación hasta que oí su voz inundar mis oídos con palabras tan serenas como el lago que se encontraba al frente mío.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, me solté de ti cuando te congelaste de golpe, no reaccionabas a nada, pero sabía que respirabas asi que pensé que te había dado un pequeño shock, por si acaso, no tenemos nada ya que vi como tu celular volaba detrás de nosotras mientras corrías a la velocidad de un guepardo, y yo no traje nada- dijo sonriente mientras me abrazaba por el cuello, sus abrazos son tan cálidos...

-Eres linda...- dije sin pensarlo dos veces, no me arrepiento de hacerlo pero si me dio vergüenza, me puse algo roja al decirlo, y aun más cuando la vi a los ojos y vi que ella también estaba sonrojada.

-E-emmmm... gracias...- dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en mí. Sus ojos color diamante me hipnotizaban pero tener este contacto visual con ella me ponía muy nerviosa... lo sentía tan arriesgado, tanto como intentar hacer vegetariano a un león mientras tienes salchichas amarradas al cuello.

En un acto reflejo por querer evitar el contacto visual, me recosté cerrando los ojos desinteresadamente, sinceramente si mantenía ese cruce de miradas, le hubiera quitado un botón y ya podría morir en manos de Meiko, desvirgen.

-O-oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo tímidamente intentando "disimuladamente" de hacerse un hueco entre mis brazos y acomodarse en mi pecho, obviamente la dejé porque ese bello color azulado en el cielo estaba oscureciéndose y empezaba a desvanecerse esa brisa cálida que nos acogía anteriormente para dar paso a ese helada ventisca que se venía.

-pregunta lo que quieras dulzura- omg... detén esta coquetería, no quiero ir presa por pedofilia, aún no.

-Mientras escapábamos de la gente, mencionaste una carrera, ¿A qué te referías? - Ah mierda, me cagó completamente, me gustaría no contestarle o mentirle pero... ¡DIOS SU, SU CUERPO, SU TODO! no puedo negarle una respuesta sincera a tal belleza.

-bueno, es una larga historia, llena de desgracias, no creo que quieras escucharla...- eso 96neko, anda con rodeos, ¡anda con rodeos!.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti, nee-chan- jaque mate. Justo en el blanco. Ya no puedo negarme.

-bueno... te contaré-.

_Flasback_

_-Si yo gano, ella será mi pareja, y si pierdo, puedes humillarme todo lo que quieras- Dije antes de comenzar la apuesta que decidiría dos rumbos: una vida feliz junto a la chica que he querido desde hace 2 años y medio, o mi suicidio por bullyng.  
><em>

_-Trato hecho, Marimacko- me dijo un chico con "demasiado músculo poca cabeza" extendiéndome la mano, y antes de que la tomara, lanzó un escupo en su mano, y todos sus seguidores empezaron a reír._

_-puerco deserebrado- susurré para mi mismo, creo que lo dije muy alto, recibí un golpe en la mejilla, como era de costumbre, estúpido puerco._

_-Basta Giga-P, no te comportes como un animal- dijo el amor de mi vida, Valshe, Ahhh... Valshe... su angelical voz lo era todo para mí. _

_-lesbiana bastarda...- dijo uno de sus seguidores lanzando un escupo, ese lo esquivé, prefiero recibir un escupo de alguien deserebrado que de alguien que tiene cerebro pero es un lamebotas._

_-hm. lamebotas- dije secamente, esperaba un golpe pero veo que los otros lamebotas lo detenían diciendo que no valía la pena, ya verá cuando estemos solos..._

_-Empezemos la carrera, marimacko- dijo ya fastidiado Giga-P alardeando que no necesitaba ponerse en posición de correr para ganarme, ¿no puede ser más pendejo?._

_-Con gusto- dije finalmente para prepararme desde la raya de partida._

_Vi la pista, estaba marcada con los autos carísimos de Giga-P (además de tonto, rico), la primera parte era en zig-zag y la segunda era recta, no habían obstáculos, pero de seguro sus seguidores me los pondrían. Estaba lista, me he preparado desde hace casi 3 meses para esta carrera, poniéndome obstáculos, distracciones, etc._

_Voy a tener su corazón._

_-En sus marcas...-_

_Puedo hacerlo..._

_-Listos...-_

_!Ella...!_

_-¡FUERA!-_

_¡VA A SER MÍA!_

* * *

><p><em>Seguiremos ese zhemzhual flashback despues de la flojeritis;3 chao!:3 (soy tan maldita con los pasados de las tachis... vi demasiado strawberry panic + elfen lied)<em>


	4. Todo es culpa de Valshe II

Aquí 4 cap, PERDON POR LA DEMORA no sé cuanto me abré demorao pero se que fue mucho tiempo pero bueno, espero que su espera haya servido de algo, advertencia, recuerdo erótico:3

* * *

><p><em>Salí disparada desde la línea de partida, la adrenalina se descargaba en bala a través de mis pies rozar la tierra, me costó un poco los zig-zags por la gran velocidad a la que iba al doblar, por suerte iba adelante, escuché un silbido detrás de mi, supongo que será para alertar a sus secuaces para que pongan obstáculos, ese truco no funcionará puerco, no lo hará.<em>

_en el último zig-zag me tiraron hojas en la cara seguido de un gran basurero municipal, lo salté con elegancia y audacia, no era mucho más grande que los obstáculos que me ponían koge, tenchou y teto, me ponían hasta 7 perros en fila y un auto, fue complejo pero creo que ahora veo los frutos de ponerme obstáculos tan grandes._

_seguía estando en 1 lugar, pero Giga-P estaba alcanzándome, me estoy cansando. Ahora empieza la parte definitiva: la recta._

_Esto era cuestión de velocidad y, exclusivamente para mí, agilidad. Aquí se decidía todo, Valshe estaba grabando, estoy a punto de alcanzar la meta con puerco-sama pisándome los talones, puedo sentir como mis tensiones se relajan, la alegría y adrenalina se acumulaban más en mí._

_Estoy llegando... estoy apunto... llegué... ¡LLEGUÉ!_

_-¡GANÉ! ¡SI GANÉ!- grité con toda mi fuerza, no lo podía creer, me acabo de ganar respeto en la escuela, y mejor aún, ¡AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!._

_-Wow, vaya Giga-P, te ganó una novata, y totalmente grabado, con trampas y todo. Creo que vale la pena salir con esta muchachita- dijo Valshe sin remordimiento alguno por su pareja, abrazándome por detrás demostrando mucho interés en mí, ¿que más puedo pedir?._

_En eso Giga-P se va muy molesto seguido de sus lamebotas, "no creas que estás a salvo marimacko, eso no se queda aquí ¿entendiste? ¡esto no va a terminar así!" fue lo último que escuché de él._

* * *

><p><em><em>Sentí un pequeño jalón, era Valshe intentando capturar mi atención, volteo a verla directamente a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante pero radiante de luz, se estaba volviendo oscuro y ella me guiaba a través de la oscuridad que denominaba el lugar, en eso entramos a un desolado callejón donde solo había un par de putas fumando junto a hombres que obviamente querían pagar por sus "servicios".<br>__

_-¿Que hacemos aquí?- le dije bastante confundida, no entendía que hacíamos en ese pútrido callejón hasta que vi el nombre que tenía una de las puertas, me sonrojé violentamente y voltee a verla, tenía una mirada lasciva._

_-¿Tú qué crees? no creo que seas inocente, menos tu primera vez- dijo finalmente para tomarme de la mano y hacerme entrar._

_Valshe le mostró un pequeño papel y el recepcionista le dejó entrar, creo que no es la primera vez que viene aquí. Bueno, ese no es el caso, la cosa es que ahora caminaba relajada por los pasillos del recinto sin dejar de sostener mi mano, la suya era muy suave, era casi perfecta, tenía un pequeño rasguño. Estabamos frente a una puerta, esta tenía una placa que decía VIP, veo que ella quiere pasar una gran noche... y yo aquí como un perro castrado, sin experiencia alguna mas que las masturbaciones, que horror.  
><em>

_Entramos a la habitación, tenía un agradable aroma que hacía que mis hormonas se alteraran, espero que mi conciencia se pierda rápido, así no paso vergüenza y mi cuerpo es el que hace todo el trabajo._

_-Por tu mirada al parecer si eres virgen- Pillada totalmente._

_-bueno... emmm... si- dije algo apenada, ¡si hubiera sabido que tendría sexo con ella por al menos me hubiera mentalizado lo suficiente para esto!._

_En eso siento como llevan mi mano hacia un lugar prohibido y ajeno, me exalto enormemente al sentir la calidez de ese lugar, a pesar de estar por sobre la ropa, me sonrojé un poco, espera, ella retiró su mano de la mía, ¿¡POR QUÉ SIGO TOCÁNDOLA?!, eso es demasiado para mí así que retiro mi mano lentamente de ahí para no alertarla, acto en vano. Vuelve a colocar mi mano en su intimidad pero esta vez hace que mis dedos masajeen un poco más abajo, me sonrojo aun más, creo que estoy empezando a excitarme.  
><em>

_-Vamos, quitame mi ropa kuro, estoy a tu merced- dijo Valshe en una voz ronca y excitante con solo escucharla, se recostó en la gigantesca cama e hizo una pose bastante provocativa, me puse sobre ella inconsientemente y mi rostro estaba entre su pecho y su cuello, era demasiado sexy para mis ojos, ya me estoy empezando a inquietar con el tema de mi intimidad._

_no babees... no babees... babeé. Acaba de caerle un hilo de baba en una parte de su cuello, se ha estremecido, me estoy excitando demasiado... mi mano libre era llevada a uno de los botones de su delgada blusa, creo que disimular no querer aquí es inútil.  
><em>

_-Hazlo- me dijo casi en un susurro, le quité un botón, después el otro, y el otro, hasta que me desesperé y rompí su blusa, ya no tenía vergüenza, lo único que quería era tocarla... tocarla, y tocarla._

_Empecé por su cuello, le di una lamida y empecé a mordisquearlo suavemente, ella lanzaba pequeños suspiros al cálido aire que se estaba formando en la habitación. Luego succioné un poco e inmediatamente se le formó un chupetón y, uno tras otro se fueron formando tres chupetones en un lado de su cuello. Bajé un poco más hasta llegar a sus tiernos y pequeños pechos, los admiré por un momento, vi la cara de Valshe y era totalmente lasciva, devolví la mirada a sus pechos y empecé a __manosearlos, eran suaves, muuuuuy suaves... me estoy mojando, dios..._

_No aguante más y inicié por lamer sus rosados pezones, ella soltaba uno que otro gemido, comencé por el derecho, mientras que apretaba el izquierdo con las yemas de mis dedos. Después de un rato, empecé a _mordisquearlo y succionarlo con fuerza, los latidos desaforados de mi corazón me lo pedían, mientras que Valshe gemía con un pequeño hilito de baba saliéndose de su boca. Luego pasé al otro y el mismo cuento.__

__Terminé de saborearlos y ya estaba desesperada por ver, sentir y lamer, su fruto prohibido.__

__-¿Puedo?- dije tímidamente para poner mis manos en el borde de sus pantalones, estaba algo nerviosa porque nunca había hecho algo así, pero obviamente había visto cosas así, en eso sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos para unirlos en un tierno beso, creo que eso es un sí. El beso subió de tono al sentir como su lengua buscaba la mía dentro de mi boca, ¿mas sensual no puede ser?, moví mi lengua para juntarla con la suya, pude sentir como tomaba mi rostro para acercarlo mas al suyo, nuestras lenguas juegan a ver quién es la mejor, moviéndose con intensidad una contra la otra buscando el dominio absoluto de la lengua contraria, parecía una batalla por el placer.__

__Me separé para volver a respirar, estábamos muy agitadas su expresión ahora era más de agotamiento que de excitación, debe haberse calmado un poco.  
><em>_

__Luego de un par minutos de miradas provocativas e intentos por obtener oxígeno, no aguanté más y tiré toda su ropa inferior por los aires, rompiéndola un poco. Entonces lo vi, su fruto prohibido. Era angosto y pequeño, casi como el mío, me quedé apreciándolo por un buen rato, no podía creerlo aún, estaba teniendo mi primera vez con la persona que más amo en la vida. El olor de su líquido saliendo muy despacio me embriagó totalmente, tragé en seco. Ver nada más es demasiado para mi autocontrol.____  
><em>_

__-Hazlo...- dijo casi en un suspiro, ya no debo tener miedo.__

__Entonces, lo lamí__. _Su sabor era algo único, tenía un gusto dulcemente ácido, quería saborearlo más, más... y más._

_-Ahh... Kuro Neko... ahhh... se siente... ahhh... genial...- me decía entre gemidos forzando la salida de sus palabras que se ahogaban entre más rápido lamía. Se podría decir que me atragantaba con el líquido que salía como una cascada de su pequeña vagina._

_La tomé de sus muslos y los puse encima de mis hombros, la vista que tenía en ese momento era perfecta, podía lamer su vagina sin problemas y ver su rostro apenado y lascivo, estos son los beneficios del xvideos,redtube, pornhub, youjizz y serviporno. Miré sus claros ojos azules, me rogaban que no me detuviera, no tengo razones para desobedecerlos así que sucumbí mi rostro en su húmeda intimidad y me dispuse a meter mi lengua dentro de su cavidad rozando su clítoris con mi nariz, sacándole un sonoro grito de placer._

_-¡AHH! ¡Kuro, se siente bien, muy bien! ¡AHHH!- gritaba entre gemidos y desesperados suspiros placenteros mientras yo hacía mi trabajo de mover mi lengua dentro de ella y exhalar intencionalmente sobre su clítoris, al parecer lo disfrutaba mucho, su rostro la delata, ni hablar de sus gemidos._

_-Te amo tanto Valshe...- susurré un despacio para no alertarla, mi entrecortada respiración no ayudó para nada, lo dije entre un intento de regular mi respiración, haciendo que lo dijera casi en un grito ahogado, eso hizo que sonriera y aprisionara mi rostro en su entrepierna con sus delicadas manos de princesa, la adoro con toda mi alma..._

_-¡Ahhhh! ¡K-Kuro! ¡Me vengo! ¡Ahhhh!- me dijo entre gritos de placer en lo que yo instantáneamente tomé su mano y sentí como el líquido se acumulaba en mi boca, no tuve más remedio que tragármelo,y digamos que estaba muy calientito y pegajoso. Mi intimidad ya estaba goteando por el calor y excitación que me provocaba mi muchacha._

_Hubo unos minutos de relajo en donde posicioné sus piernas a mis costados para descansar un poco de lo recién vivido, error 404, perdiendo la virginidad en 3... 2... 1..._

_-¡Mi turno!- me dijo con todas sus pilas recargadas tirándome hacia atrás con fuerza para que me recueste sobre la cama, definitivamente de aquí no salgo virgen ni siquiera en la vida siguiente que tendré después de la que viene._

_Se posicionó sobre mí y me depositó un apasionado beso antes de iniciar el proceso de "desvirginización"._

_Bajó de mi boca hasta mi cuello y comenzó con darles pequeñas lamidas, y al ver que no me hacía mucho efecto, subió hasta una de mis orejas. Solté un pequeño suspiro que me hizo estremecer por completo, punto débil encontrado. Lo mordisqueó suavemente, sacándome unos cuantos suspiros entremezclados con gemidos, después lo lamió con la punta de su lengua, que me lama haya abajo mejor..._

_-¿Quieres que baje hasta allá?- me dijo con una voz seductora suspirando entre cada palabra para hacer que me excite mientras masajeaba lentamente mi intimidad, yo solo le asiento con la cabeza ruborizada, si le hubiera dicho algo mi voz hubiera temblado._

_Sonrió traviesamente y se dispuso a bajar mi ropa interior muy lentamente, y no precisamente con las manos..._

_Podía sentir sus labios rozando mis piernas mientras sacaba ese pedazo de tela que interrumpía su trabajo. Todavía no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo con la persona que más he amado en mi vida... bueno, dejando ese tema de lado, ¿Cuando ya llegó a esa zona? No sé si yo me tomé mucho tiempo libre en mi mente o Valshe es muy rápida._

_- ¡Nyaa!- gemí repentinamente al sentir como una lengua traviesa jugaba con mi erecto clítoris moviéndolo de un lado a otro haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorran mi cuerpo haciendo estremecerme con más intensidad._

_-¿Te gusta gatita?- me dijo entre lamidas, acelerando el ritmo de su lengua, creo que no aguantaré demasiado..._

_-¡AAHHH!- acabo de venirme, dios que poca resistencia tengo, de seguro pensara que soy solo una chava fácil..._

_-Vaya que acabaste rápido, gatita, pero aquí no acaba mi acto- me dijo en una voz ronca por la excitación, obligándome a ponerme en cuatro y ponerme un collar de perro negro, ¿será fetichista?.__Podía sentir como su respiración agitada inundaba mi intimidad con profundidad cada vez más, sentí como su lengua lamía mi recto por afuera, se siente bien pero es algo asqueroso si lo pienso demasiado._

_-Ah... Valshe...- gemía reguladamente al sentir como su lengua entraba y salía de mi recto, ella solo seguía aumentando el ritmo y yo más gemía, era increíble... Creo que voy a acabar de nuevo..._

_-Ah no, tu no vas a acabar con eso nada más-_

_-¿Eh?- dije antes de ser violentamente puesta boca arriba por Valshe, me dolió un poco el tirón pero me aguanté. Continuó separando mis piernas, me avergoncé un poco al principio pero se fue desvaneciendo esa vergüenza a medida que veía su cuerpo, era esbelto, casi perfecto si no fuera por una pequeña cicatriz en su abdomen, pero aun así se ve sexy._

_Separó sus piernas y acercó lentamente su intimidad a la mía entrelazando sus piernas con las mías, me puse muy roja al ver como su intimidad estaba a centímetros de la mía... y lo sentí. Era suave y estaba muy mojada, a mi cuerpo lo atacó una carga de adrenalina que me hizo querer mover mis caderas a un ritmo desenfrenado, estábamos al punto, nuestros gritos de placer se mezclaban con pequeñas cargas de electricidad que recorrían nuestros cuerpos.  
><em>

_-¡Kuro... me vengo! ¡Ahhh..!- gritaba hundida en el placer, algo así no olvidaría jamás._

_-¡Y-Yo también! !Ahh..!- medio grité en el mismo estado que Valshe, de verdad no aguanto..._

_-¡KYAAAA KURO/VALSHE!- gritamos al unísono dejando que nuestro fluido saliera rápidamente de nuestro cuerpo, casi se me sale el corazón en ese momento, fue muy emocionante, pero agotador. Nos dejamos caer una al lado de la otra, fue demasiado... me ofreció su regazo y lo acepte sin dudar, después de eso, caí ante de la palabra sueño._

* * *

><p><em>Son las 6 am. de un día Lunes, todavía seguía en esa habitación de motel, con el simple cambio que Valshe no estaba en la cama, me exalté un poco al notarlo pero se desvaneció al escuchar una regadera que venía del baño del cuarto. Volví a recostarme, estaba realmente cansada, no pensé que el sexo sería tan agotador como masturbarse intensivamente.<em>

_Luego de unos minutos el sonido se detuvo, y una mojada Valshe sale del baño con una toalla tapando su cuerpo. Se detuvo unos minutos para observarme y se sentó a un costado de la cama en pose seductora y una mirada pícara, que sexy que se ve así..._

_-¿No piensas bañarte con todo lo que sudamos anoche, gatita?- me dijo con una voz sexy, quitando de a poco las sabanas que cubrían mi desnudo cuerpo, cuando las quitó totalmente, una corriente de aire recorrió todo mi cuerpo provocándome un sutil escalofrío. Entonces la besé de sorpresa en los labios, no dudó en corresponderme, esto era hermoso..._

_-Ya, ve a bañarte, ¿o quieres que me bañe contigo?- me dijo finalizando el beso, volvió a poner ese rostro pícaro, negué con la cabeza recordando mi dolor de cuerpo y mi cansancio sufrido por lo de anoche._

_Fui directamente al baño, y como no traía ropa pasé al tiro a la ducha, el agua era agradable para mis sentidos. Pasaron 10 minutos y salí de la ducha, fuera de esta hace mucho frío así que no perdí tiempo y me sequé lo más rápido que pude para evitar la helada que recorría hasta mis partes íntimas. Salí del baño sin ni siquiera una mano tapando partes íntimas, luego de una noche de sexo le tengo bastante confianza._

_Me encontré con una Valshe ya vestida y riendo a carcajadas mientras contestaba su celular. Lo que dijo después me rompió el corazón._

_"Si, tuve sexo con ella, no esta nada mal... pero sigue siendo una niña confianzuda... ¿amarla? ¡ni cagando jajaja! solo la engañé, tranquilo Giga-P, yo aún te amo"_

_Me quedé inmóvil. Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y aun así... me siento tan mal..._

_Mi cuerpo reaccionó al escuchar su voz cortando el teléfono, e involuntariamente me puse mi ropa lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo de ahí. Al parecer corrí hasta mi casa y entré sin darme cuenta, vi a mi alrededor y simplemente no pude aguantar el dolor, tenía que llorar..._

_Lloré lo más fuerte que dieron mis cuerdas vocales, era un dolor intenso, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Le entregué mi virginidad completa y absolutamente... ¿Por qué las desgracias solo llegan a mí?. Sentí una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta que me puse._

_-¿Eh? ah mierda. Esta no es mi chaqueta...- dije cansadamente por el llanto, saco el objeto del que provenía la vibración y resultó ser mi celular._

_-"Espera, ¿que no aquí tengo el vídeo?"- pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Entonces se lo envié a la persona que de seguro se lo mostrara a todo el mundo, Hanatan **(NNND Time**: ni puta idea de quien es Hanatan, pero me apareció una foto suya y le vi cara de chismosa:3 no se ofendan los que la conocen**)**. Fue divertido porque después de habérselo enviado los chicos del colegio me mandan muchos mensajes felicitándome por mi hazaña y mensajes como "OMG! me quiero casar contigo!" y cosas así._

_Obviamente luego de unos días Giga-P hizo una pelea conmigo, y como protagonista de serie shonen, le gané a puño limpio. Pero aún así, aún pasándome cosas buenas por doquier, no podía olvidar lo que me hizo Valshe "Debo olvidarla nada más, no debe ser difícil", cuando intentas olvidar a alguien a la fuerza, más la recuerdas, mientras mas odio quieres sentir por esa persona por diferentes motivos, aunque sean absurdos, mas la amas... odio eso. Es confuso, por sobre todo. No sé si es simple capricho o es amor verdadero la razón de ello._

_Me fui de ese pútrido apartamento que me permitía pagar la pensión que recibía, ya que por no tener el permiso de mi desconsiderada e ignorante madre no podía trabajar. Desde ese día me se consideró una huérfana, empecé a vivir con Vip-Tenchou, mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos apenas 4 años, me aceptó en su hogar sin dudar por estar en la misma situación mía. Vaya destino que nos tocó. Por él ser el mejor empleado del negocio y yo por ser su amiga, entré fácilmente al negocio del licor. Me iba muy bien, nuestro jefe Kogeniu nos trataba muy bien, de repente traía dinero extra a casa cobrándoles a las chicas que "me querían mucho", Suena bastante cruel, pero ya no es algo que me incumba a mí, además, necesitaba dinero para subsistir junto a Tenchii._

_Pasaron un par de años, ya tenía alrededor de 19 años, Valshe y yo nos volvimos amigas un poco disfuncionales después de todo (aunque sigo sintiniendo un odio hacia ella). Y..._

_Llegaron cazatalentos a la ciudad._

_Fin Flashback_

-Y bueno, ¿me contarás?- dijo una pequeña rubia borrando la esencia que me ha dejado ese recuerdo tan significativo para mí, acurrucándose cada vez más entre mi pecho y mi cuello, que tierna que es.

-¡Ah! si, bueno, esa carrera significo mucho para mi porque ahí fue donde se "mancilló" por así decirlo mi relación con Valshe, porque le gané a su novio en esa carrera (siendo que el era el mejor deportista de mi antigua escuela) y bueno, para ese entonces yo la amaba profundamente,entonces tuvimos sexo y al día siguiente me enteré de que todo era un... simple truco- resumí con palabras directas dejando esos bellos ojos color celeste como bandeja ovalada, me sorprendí bastante, no pensé que sería tan impactante, pasa todos los días, creo...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi como las lágrimas se acumulaban en esos tiernos ojitos azul cielo.

-"Bien hecho kuro neko, la hiciste llorar"- pensé entrando en una pequeña desesperación cuando empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Waa..! ¡no llores! ¿por qué lloras?- dije algo desesperada con una respuesta mirando como las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y entonces la tome del rostro obligándola a girarse a verme. Nunca abrió los ojos, pero si dejo que su cabeza se girara hacia a mí, vi como un pequeñísimo rubor aparecía en su carita.

-E-Estoy llo-llorando porque me da mucha pena el solo pensar... el como d-debiste ha-haberte sentido e-en e-ese momento... p-p-perdón si crees que soy muy s-sensible...- dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto haciendo un movimiento brusco para que soltara su rostro, entonces la abracé fuertemente y al poco tiempo se calmó, pero aún no dejaba de soltar las lágrimas que hacían que mi ropa se humedeciera y que mi corazón se apretujara fuertemente al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Oh pequeña, no te sientas así, no es para tanto...- le dije con una voz agradable para sus oídos y continué -No llores Rin, piensa que todo eso pasó por algo, tal vez una preparación para futuros eventos, o algo así. Así que deja esas lágrimas de cocodrilo ¿vale?- vi como sus lágrimas cesaban al son de mis palabras, creo que de esa manera si represento a los aries, CREO...

Sus ojos se abrieron paso a paso, dejándome ver ese azul cielo en la profundidad de ellos. Quería decirme algo pero al parecer no le salían las palabras, nos hemos metido en una pequeña burbuja, ignorando completamente la situación en la que estábamos. Me senté en el pasto obligando a Rin a hacer lo mismo por la posición anterior tomada. Su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío, se puso a temblar, ¿Quería besarme?.

Al ver que ella estaba dudando mucho en si acercarse o no, tomé la iniciativa y dejé nuestros labios en roce, apoyando mi frente contra la suya, rozando nuestras narices, acaricié su mejilla y nuestros corazones se aceleraron a mil, ¿yo... de verdad quiero hacer esto? ella es menor de edad (cofcofpedofilianomamescofcof) pero... ¿Qué más da? Es el amor lo que cuenta aquí, no la edad. Vi como se movía muy lentamente hacía mí, y entonces...

Los sentí. Sentí esos suaves y rosados labios posarse sobre los míos, era una sensación encantadora, cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo más a fondo, hace mucho que no sentía un beso así de dulce y fuera del sexo. Una sensación de llena alegría y satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo cuando pasó sus temblorosos brazos por mi cuello acariciando mi corto cabello, deslicé mis brazos por su cintura para apegarla más a mi y poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono con pequeños mordiscos y caricias que hacían que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara a mil.

Nos separamos a falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y todas mis anteriores preocupaciones se esfumaron de mi mente. Esto está mal por un lado, pero no puedo evitar seguir queriéndola de todos modos, ya no es algo que esté en mis manos. Yo la amo.

Me recosté nuevamente en el frío pasto seguida de una Rin que se acurrucaba entre mi pecho y mi cuello para dormir plácidamente, lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos y dormir fue su cara de total alegría al dormir.

* * *

><p>Es de día y el sol pega fuerte en mi rostro, un camino de vuelta a la ciudad se ve claro en el ambiente, vi a mi costado y mi pequeña cosa dorada seguía durmiendo, la sacudí un poco para que se despertara pero no dio resultado.<p>

Entonces me senté muy suavemente para no despertarla deslizando mi brazo por su cuello con sumo cuidado, se veía muy tierna cuando dormía, parecía un pequeño ángel que radia rayos de luz cada vez que el sol choca con su dorado pelo. Me detuve a pensar "¿Hace cuanto no sentía tanto amor en mi ser?, esto es amor ¿verdad?. Que confuso. Me pasa por entregarme totalmente en un mínimo instante sin siquiera saber si esa persona que tanto amé sentía lo mismo por mí con seguridad". Tal vez sea un poco rencoroso verlo de esa manera pero es directo y verdadero, y melancólico y frustrante a la vez.

Sin darme cuenta sus ojos hicieron su aparición momentáneamente, la sacudí un poco para volverla a la vida real y podía sentir como la calidez de su mirada me llenaba el alma en un dos por tres, ahora sé con certeza lo que siento.

La subí a mi espalda con todo lo que se llama delicadeza para no agitarla demasiado ya que parecía como si quisiera vomitar de la necesidad de comida **(NNND Time: **no sé que pensaran ustedes pero a mí se me hace muy normal querer vomitar cuando mi guatita pide comida:U desgraciado infeliz;c**),** me arrodillé en el suelo para que se pusiera con toda comodidad, agarré la parte inferior de sus piernas y como las bailarinas de ballet, me volví a poner de pie con elegancia y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, me sentí una reina, okey no pero era algo similar.

Miré hacia el camino que me llevaba directamente a la ciudad y emprendí el rumbo.

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora llegué a la mansión Vocaloid luego de haber evitado con eficacia cámaras con flash, gente y otras cosas como perros come piernas. Abrí la rendija con mi codo maestro y la cerré detrás mío con mi pie, respiré hondo y me dije - Piedras, piedras... para mí-. La parte más difícil no es abrir la puerta luego de haber estado desaparecida con la más menor de edad en esta cosa del diablo toda una noche en el bosque, la parte más difícil es entrar con la menor de edad en tu espalda esperando desesperaciones y retos muy grandes por parte de los más grandes.<p>

Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... a abrir la puerta se ha dicho. No es la primera vez que sucede esto.

* * *

><p>y bueno espero que les haya gustado y que de verdad haya valido la pena esperar tanto este cap:3333 y nos vemos en un par de meses mas de desinspiracion xDDDDD adieu:3<p> 


	5. ¿Desde cuando ABANDONÉ este fic?

...

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta normalmente y, de inmediato, sentí como un aire de preocupación y desaprobación recorrió mis venas al entrar en aquella gran mansión (y eso que sólo estaba en la entrada, se me o se nos viene una gorda, pero muy probablemente solo un "me"). Tragué saliva nuevamente para disponerme a abrir la puerta que me llevaba definitivamente al infierno sonoro. Abrí la puerta con suma delicadeza para no alertar a nadie, no funcionó.<p>

Sentí pasos, tal vez muchos venir hacia este lugar, entré en algo de pánico y en acto reflejo di un paso atrás.

-"Me matarán en lo que parpadeo"- Pensé, quise pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos antes de morir, pero luego recordé que no había sido muy buena así que omití esa parte.

Nunca había abierto una puerta con tanta lentitud desde que llegué con resaca al departamento que compartía con Tenchii después de una gran fiesta en la casa de Kogeniu por fin de año. Así de lento.

Cuando abrí la puerta definitivamente, caminé hasta la sala donde me encontré con una mirada fija en el reloj, una expresión preocupada y de que pasó toda la noche en vela, era la mirada de Meiko desviándose totalmente del reloj al sentirnos cerca para mirarnos a los ojos, de ellos solo emanaba preocupación y algo de rabia, me hace sentir culpable de todo lo que hecho malo en mi vida, era como pedirle disculpas de rodillas al mismísimo Dios sin siquiera hacerlo realmente, es algo extraño pero no quita que me sienta culpable, tal vez exageradamente demasiado.

-P-Perdón- es lo único que atiné a decir luego de ver como su expresión cambiaba de preocupación a frialdad pura perforándome el alma, esa iba a ser una buena tunda.

-¿¡Y A TI COMO SE TE OCURRE DESAPARECER EN EL BOSQUE CON UNA MENOR DE EDAD?! Con todo el revuelto que haz creado ya saliendo con ella - Me regañó de manera severa Meiko con esa mirada de "te voy a castrar" (siendo que tendria que abrirme entera para sacarme los ovarios), se me heló la sangre, no tenía de qué hacer, peeeeero, como siempre, mi prepotencia gana.

-Primero. TU no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así, Segundo. ¿Dónde piensas que pude haber escapado con ella sin que no vengan más paparazzis a molestarnos que no fuera el bosque? Porque si venía para acá de seguro me dirías lo mismo de siempre con lo anciana que eres - La miré desafiante, ahora me hervía la sangre de sólo verla, pero siento que lo último no es algo que debí haber dicho. Lección: nunca discutas con alguien superior que tú si estas prepotente.

-¡ERES UNA UNA INSOLENTE! ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así mocosa? - Me dijo imitando mi gesto de desprecio y molestia. Me hace algo y yo le mando un golpe certero en su arrugada cara.

-¡CON LA BOCA ESTÚPIDA!- Okey Kuro, intenta controlarte.

-¿¡ASÍ?!- Me grita de forma furiosa, veo como dirige su mano hacia mi rostro y...

Siento un dolor agudo en mi mejilla, esa mujer tiene un brazo muy fuerte. La miré con mucha mas rabia (si es que era posible) y no pude evitar mandarle un golpe directo en su mandíbula, mi mano duele un poco y le salta un poco de sangre que salió de la boca de Meiko. La ira me ha consumido.

Kaito me tira hacia atrás con tanta rudeza que me hace caer y me da una patada en la costilla.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- Nos regaña, mirándonos con un semblamente serio.

Me levanto del suelo con la mirada llena de rabia, tal vez nunca debí entrar a ese concurso si hubiera sabido que me tratarían así. Sacudo un poco mi ropa, camino hacia a la entrada, y antes de cruzarla...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si, este capítulo no está continuado, y creo que tampoco lo continuaré. 

Yo, tenía bastantes ilusiones con este fanfic (por no decir sumamente extremas hiper mega ilusiones), pero... simplemente no me salen las palabras para describir esa historia ya que lo encuentro tan simple de resumir pero complicado de explicar, yo sé que es lo que quería escribir. De hecho, por no querer ser tan mala con la gente que creo que leía esta historia, les dejaré un resumen medio chanta de lo que iba a hacer para que por al menos sepan que esto tiene una trama y un final pero resumido.

Bueno, empezando ya con el resumen chantillié:

Ya Rin detiene a Kuro antes de irse pero esta la empuja y sale finalmente sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, Rin llora un poco y se devuelve a su habitación pensando en lo sucedido y en lo que pasó anoche. Y, por otra parte, Kuro sin saber como llega a una pequeña colina no muy lejos de la mansión y medita sobre lo recién sucedido, se queda dormida pensando en ello y lamentándose por haber tratado mal a la persona que quería con el alma. Despierta y se encuentra con que su pequeña Rin está dormida junto a ella, se levanta con esta en brazos y regresa a la mansión finalmente para disculparse con todos por lo sucedido. Va a dejar a Rin en su habitación para que siga descansando y antes de irse Rin la toma del brazo y le pide que se quede con ella a dormir, Kuro, avergonzada le dice que sí, y bueno, lo último que le escucha suspirar a Rin es un "te quiero".

De ahí en los siguientes dos capítulos serían como un auto-descubrimiento de sus propios sentimientos entre ellas, con algunos altibajos hechos por Meiko por su común fraternidad con Rin su poca confianza hacia Kuro (Si se lo preguntan, sí, me cae mal Meiko xD) de eso "que los paparási y no sé que wea" que hacen que sus corazones se confundan por instantes y weas, weas, weas... y más weas. xD

Ya, llega un punto donde Valshe se entera de la supuesta relación de Rin y Kuro, y esta buscando problemas, le pregunta a Kuro si puede ir de visita a la mansión un rato, y en esa visita, bueno, aparece Rin sigilosamente por la puerta de su habitación y Valshe al notar eso, Toma de las manos a Kuro y la besa de manera forzosa, haciéndole creer a Rin que Kuro sólo la utilizaba, provocando que esta empiece a llorar desconsoladamente para luego huir de la mansión apresuradamente sin rumbo alguno. Kuro se siente culpable por el daño que le ha causado con un simple beso desprevenido y decide abandonar su sueño y dejar la mansión. 

Luego de tres años de que Kuro no volvió a ver a Rin y no tener contacto con seres humanos aparte de Tenchii, Koge y su actual novia Valshe con la que lleva dos años, Kuro decide salir de su hoyo oscuro y empezar a trabajar. Encontró un trabajo en una tienda de discos reconocida por ser una Vocaloid retirada. Se sintió cómoda ahí por alrededor de un par de meses hasta que... por una obra del destino, Kuro vuelve a ver a Rin, no ha cambiado nada a excepción de su cabello que ahora luce más largo y que ahora es un poco más alta, tal vez habrá tenido 17 años.

Y el corazón de Kuro vuelve a latir, como la primera vez.

Y... Eso era la historia, no supe como explicar eso en alrededor de otros 4 caps y medios xD pero ahí esta, yo creo que las persona que leyeron este fic no necesitan más que eso (bueno, si yo fuera esa lectora con eso me conformo porque soy media floja).

Y... eso (? Nos vemos en otro fic pero que tratará de mi OC que pasó de estar en la Tierra a estar en Runaterra:'D será así como sus aventuras o algo por el estilo, por si hay algún invocador interesado:'U


End file.
